Running
by Reisert
Summary: She's running...he's chasing her...she get's caught...he gets too close...way too close...there's a knife...then they're awake. Nine months with the same dream every night, how would that affect you? J/L in a way. Don't trust the summary, I can't do them!
1. 2:30 AM

**Sorry it had to be re-posted a good few times, the formatting was getting really messed up……**

…………

**It was 6 months after the red eye, or "incident", or "slight mishap", or however Lisa prefers to say it. No one brings it up unless she does, and whatever term she uses is whatever term you use. It's the same with the other…"mishap" two and a half years ago.**

…………

_I'm running. He's trying to catch up with me. I can't run any faster. I'm running for my life! I'm petrified! What's he going to do to me? I here him shout, telling me to stop. Why would I stop? So you could get a better stab at me? I force my self to run that little bit faster. Aaah!! Something's stopping me! I'm caught!! Arrgh! I need to break away. I start pleading with it to let me go as if it were alive. "Please let me go! Please!" I beg. I'm still caught. He's catching up with me. I can't get free from it. My robe won't budge. I'm completely stuck! I panic trying to pull away harder. He's closer! The knife is closer! Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me…please! "Stop cowering Leese…stop being a coward!" He's there. Right next to me. Watching me curled in a ball at his feet. A knife moves to my throat as he crouches down to my level. I freeze. I try to stop the tears that insist on being so stubborn and showing themselves. He's right. I am a coward. But who wouldn't be faced with a psychopath holding a knife to their throat._

_"What do you want with me? Leave me alone!" I whimper, trying not to show how shaky my voice is._

_I still haven't seen his face, but I don't want to see it. I know who it is. I know what'll happen. I'm going to wake up. NOW._

…..

_I see her running. I want to catch up with her. She's running for her life. What's there to be afraid of? She knows nothing will happen. "Wait!" I call out, "Stop!" Her thick auburn curls bounce on her shoulders as she runs faster and faster away from me. Her flowing white robe catches on a twig so conveniently sticking out from a neighbour's hedge. She desperately tries to struggle away, begging it to let her go, pleading with it, compromising almost as if it were alive. "I'll do anything if you let me go please!" She screams at the twig and I chuckle at desperateness as I close the distance between us. Then I realise I'm carrying something. A knife. My knife. Oh, Leese, darling, you should know I would never hurt you….not here, not like this, you should know by now. I crouch down so I can be in front of her, without knowing I have the knife at her throat. I just want you to listen to me Leese. Why do you find that so hard? Maybe because I've never asked you to listen. I know you won't care. You like your fire, don't you Leese? I do to, but not right now._

_Suddenly all fire from her has gone, not that she had that much to begin with today, it was mopre like desperation. "What do you want with me? Leave me alone!" I struggle to hear her whimpers, she's so shaky, oh how I want to shake her._

_That bitch really annoys me someti–_

…..

_I'm awake and alive! Thank goodness._ I hastily bring my hand to my neck, no pain and no blood. Good. I'm fine. I shake the nightmare out of me, although it doesn't come off too easily lately. Maybe a shower will wash it off. I turn my head towards the glaring light coming from my clock radio, 2:30 AM, plenty of time for a shower then my 3AM eggs. _Some things just refuse to change, no matter how much you try._

…..

_I'm awake, unfortunately._ I hastily bring my hand up from under my warm bed covers, my knife. Good. Everything's okay, except she isn't here. I try to shake my thoughts off of me, stop it Jackson, you are not…no, you are _never_ that low, and you never will be. I turn my head towards the glaring light coming from my clock radio, 2:30 AM, enough time for a shower, then I'm going to have to get to work. _Early mornings, no matter how much you try some things just refuse to change._

…..

**3 months later…**

Still I have the same nightmare every night. Still I wake up at the same time never knowing what will happen next. I haven't really decided if I want to know. I think I already have a rough idea. Maybe it's best that I don't see, maybe it will make me think about it more if I do. I don't think that's really possible though. Every second of every day, my brain is occupied by re-runs of the nightmare or flight or what I think might happen next, and when I'm feeling good about myself, how I will win, again, although that is becoming rarer now. _The game is on._

_Wow! I really need to stop thinking about it, about him. He's becoming an unhealthy and sick obsession!_

…..

Still I have that dream every night. Still I wake up at the same time just before there's a possibility of something interesting to happen. I really want to know. I have it all planned out, everything I want to do to her. I think about it all the time, about her all the time, my Lisa. Every second of every day, my brain is occupied by re-runs of the dream or flight or what I think might happen next, how I will win. I didn't lose before, but I was so close, too close. _The game is on._

_I can't get her out of my head. She's always there. Now I'm that low. I think I'm obsessed._

…………

**Well there's the first chapter, I'm not really sure where it's going to go or what could happen next so any ideas are much apreciated. It was all a bit of a random thought that popped into my head, I thought it would make a good oneshot but then it developed and I don't think this would be a great place to stop it, please tell me if you disagree. Or agree. Any reviews, constructive criticisms or criticisms are always welcome.**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed anyway,  
Rissa  
xx**


	2. Watching you

CHAPTER TWO: WATCHING YOU

That dream still hasn't gone away, I don't want it to go away. It helps me sleep at night. My days and nights are flooded of thoughts of being with her. I probably don't concentrate as well as I should do, on my work anyway. I concentrate too well on her, on Lisa. About what I can do to her, about how I can get to her, and how I can make her mine. She has no idea what I'm capable of.

…..

I need to sleep. I'm too scared to go to sleep anymore. His face, that nightmare, it haunts me every night. And now every day. I'm starting to think it will become a reality, I want to know my fate, although I can only think the worst. I've given up thinking I might win. All I think now is how I'm going to loose, so many ways of me dying flash through my head. It's so disturbing. I scare myself. I have no idea of what he's capable of.

…..

I can see her. She's concentrating so hard on trying to keep me out of her head. She knows I'm watching her. She likes to pretend I've disappeared, gone for good. She knows that will never happen. I know she's suffering inside that professional exterior of hers. She's crumbling into little pieces of sand, I'm not going to stop until she's all mine. She might not like it at first, but I'm sure she'll learn live with it, maybe she might start to enjoy herself. We could be so happy together. Well, I could be so happy, and she'll just have to put up with it. She wouldn't have much of a choice after all. Would she?  
_Leese, you really don't know what's going through my mind. I really feel for you Leese, you deserve to know it all. I have the right to get revenge on you. You ruined me Lisa Reisert. It's payback._

…..

I know he's here. He watches me everyday. Stalks me like he did before the…..you know. Except it's different this time. I know he's there. _Stop it! Stop thinking about him! He isn't stalking you. Forget about him! _I really can't take much more of this, he doesn't leave my thoughts, ever. I try so hard to forget about it. Everyone I know tries to reassure me that nothing will happen, however, everyone isn't many. My father passed away last month, I miss him so much, and he was always there for me. Every time I think about him a little tear falls from my eye. He would always protect me, reassure me, save me. Then there is Cynthia, she isn't much good. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly, but she's Cynthia, sweet and innocent Cynthia. Not a single bad thought runs through her little mind. She's always so darn happy and cheery. I don't really know anyone else, on a personal level anyway. There's no point being here, there's only work, but I love my work, it keeps me occupied, a little anyway.  
_I know you're here Jackson, I don't know what you want, _but I know you're here.

…………

**Yes, I know, it was really short. But as I was writing this, I felt as though this was a natural break, I couldn't really say no to it. They will meet up soon, don't worry, I promise.  
****Please keep reviewing, I really love to know what people think of it.  
****  
Have a good week  
****Rissa  
****xx**


End file.
